


Forever, Vers

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Vers versucht ihr Leben nach den Ereignissen von Captain Marvel weiter zu leben. Doch die Vergangenheit holt sie wieder ein, als sie erfährt, dass Yon-Rogg hingerichtet werden soll…





	Forever, Vers

„Hast du schon gehört?", belauschte Vers jemanden in der Bar,“ In Hala wird es eine öffentliche Hinrichtung geben von einem hochrangigen Kree Commander"  
„Was hat der Kree getan? Eigentlich kommen sie bei Regelverstößen in Arbeitslager", fragte die zweite Person, ein Mann.  
„Er soll sich geweigert haben ein Befehl auszuführen"  
„Weißt du weshalb?"  
„Wegen der Liebe, weshalb sonst würde jemand das Risiko hingerichtet zu werden zu können eingehen?", sagte sie Frau, „Er hat sie trainiert und sollte sie zu einer Waffe machen, teilte sein Blut mit ihr und verliebte sich in sie und als sie die Seiten wechselte konnte er sie nicht bekämpfen. Am Ende hat sie ihn in Ungnade nach Hala zurück geschickt"  
„Hört sich an wie die Romeo und Julia Geschichte in Terra", sagte der Mann, „Wie ist der Name des Kree?"  
„Yon-Rogg, glaube ich, er kommt aus einer angesehenen Familie der Kree. Sein Vater ist mit Sicherheit enttäuscht", Vers drehte sich mit ihrem Barhocker zu den beiden um.  
„Wann?", fragt sie.  
„ Hm?", fragen beide Vers.  
„Wann soll er hingerichtet werden?", fragt sie.  
„Morgen. Warum interessiert es dich", fragt der Mann. Vers stand von dem Hocker auf und ging schnell von ihnen weg. Plötzlich registriert die Frau warum Vers sich interessierte.  
„Warte. Bist du diejenige?", rief die Frau ihr hinterher. Vers war bereits bei der Bartür angekommen und drückte sie auf doch wirbelte nochmal zu dem Paar um.  
„Ja", antwortete Vers kurz und war mit Blitzlichtgeschwindigkeit verschwunden.  
✴️[Forever, Vers]✴️  
Die Zellen der schäbigen Zelle öffnet sich und ein Wächter trat hinein. Yon-Rogg kümmerte sich nicht darum und genoss weiterhin den Ausblick auf Hala. Er hat sein ganzes Leben damit verbracht den Kree blind zu dienen, er war ein Held der Kree und nun würde er als Verräter sterben. Vor sechseinhalb Jahren wurde er und sein Team nach C-53 geschickt, um Mar-Vell und den Endergiekern zu finden, doch er fand sie, Vers, sie hat einfach alles verändert. Yon fand er hat die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, als er sie damals von C-53 mitnahm und es war auch die richtige Entscheidung sie vor einem halben Jahr dort zu lassen, auch wenn er deshalb nun hingerichtet würde.  
"Commander?", Yon drehte sich um und sah Att-Lass.  
"Ich bin kein Commander mehr, Att-Lass", er verschränkt seine Arme vor seiner Brust.  
"Du wirst immer ein Commander sein, Yon-Rogg"  
"Bist du hier, um mich für meine Party abzuholen?", fragte er lachend. Yon wollte seine letzten Momente nicht in Trauer verbringen.  
"Ja. Aber lass mich dir sagen, du hast zuviel Zeit mit Vers verbracht", sagte Att-Lass.  
"Ich wünschte ich könnte noch ein wenig mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen", murmelte er und ging zu Att-Lass, der Handschellen in seinen Händen hielt, „Bitte, Att-Lass, lass mir noch ein paar Momente der Freiheit und Würde", Att-Lass nickte. Yon-Rogg lief an ihm vorbei und ging den langen Gang entlang zu dem Licht, das hinaus führte. Kurz vor dem Ausgang hielt Att-Lass ihn auf, um ihm die Handschellen anzulegen.  
„Tut mir leid, aber es muss sein“, Yon nickte verständnisvoll. Er führte Yon-Rogg hinaus. Die Sonne ging langsam auf und warf ein warmes Licht auf Hala, es sah friedlich aus. Vor dem Podest standen Massen von Kree. Doch auf dem Podest stand, außer Yon-Rogg und Att-Lass, ein Paar Wachen mit Waffen, die alles sicherten und ein Kree, der die Hinrichtung durchzugehen sollte. Obwohl die Kree eine hoch technologisierte Rasse waren, sollte seine Hinrichtung altmodisch sein und jedem Kree eine Lehre zu sein. Yon-Rogg wurde nach ganz vorne geführt. Att-Lass nickte ihm, ein letztes Mal, respektvoll zu und verließ die Bühne.  
„Yon-Rogg, zweiter Sohn aus dem Hause Rogg, die höchste Intelligenz klagt Sie wegen Hochverrats an den Kree an, durch die Missachtung eines Befehle der höchsten Intelligenz“, sagt der Henker, „Bekennen Sie sich für Schuldig?“  
„Ich bekenne mich schuldig“, er könnte lügen und sagen, dass er kein Hochverrat begann hat, doch Yon-Rogg wollte nicht, er stand zu dem was er tat. Er wurde auf die Knie gedrückt und sein Kopf wurde seitlich auf die Fläche vor ihm gedrückt. Yon-Rogg schloss seine Augen und stellte sich Vers vor, ihre blondes, schulterlanges Haar, ihre haselnussbraunen Haare und ihr Lächeln, wenn sie ihn ärgerte. Es würde immer Vers sein. Er bereitete sich auf die Klinge vor, doch nach einer Weile geschah nichts, Yon-Rogg öffnete seine Augen. Die Kree hatten ihre Blicke in den Himmel gerichtet. Er blickte nach oben, ein hell leuchtende Asteroid hatte die Atmosphäre durchbrochen und kam immer näher auf den Podest zu. Yon-Rogg erkannte jedoch, dass es kein Asteroid war, es war Vers. Sie landete schnell auf dem Podest, glühend wie ein Stern. Vers schoss mit Protonenstrahlen auf die Wächter, als sie sich ihr näherten. Sie ging auf Yon-Rogg zu.  
„Bist du hier um mein Leben zu beenden? Zu deinen Informationen es ist der Tag meiner Hinrichtung, als ist es ziemlich überflüssig“, spottet Yon. Vers zog ihn hoch.  
„Seit wann redest du so viel?“, fragte sie. Vers zog ihn näher und flog mit ihm hoch zu ihrem Raumschiff, das oben in den Wolken lag. Die Klappe des Schiffs öffnete sich. Vers landete und ging hinein, bemerkte jedoch schnell, dass Yon-Rogg nicht weiter ging. Sie ging hinter ihn und schubste ihn hinein und schloss die Klappe.  
„Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit und ich will kein Kratzer von Kree Schiffen, das Raumschiff hat 20. 000 Units gekostet“, sie ging zu der Steuerkonsole und flog das Schiff mit der höchsten Geschwindigkeit aus der Atmosphäre. Als sie die Grenzen von Xander erreichten schaltete Vers das Raumschiff auf Autopilot. Sie ging zu dem Kühlschrank und schnappte sich eine Packung Essen. Vers hielt Yon-Rogg, der immer noch an der selben Stelle stand als die Beiden das Schiff betraten, die Packung hin.  
„Willst du?“  
„Vers, was willst du damit bezwecken?“  
„Das nennt man essen“, sagt sie als wäre es offensichtlich.  
„Was ich meinte war, warum hast du meine Hinrichtung aufgehalten?“  
„Wolltest du lieber ohne Kopf rumlaufen?“, fragt sie und umgang seine Frage. Vers aß den Rest der Packung und schmiss die Tüte in einen Eimer. Vers ging zu einer Wand und öffnete ein Fach. Sie nahm ein Stapel Kleidung hinaus und gab ihn Yon-Rogg.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Kleidung“  
„Was ist mit der Kleidung falsch, die ich jetzt anhabe?“  
„Du siehst nach Gefängnis aus und viel zu viel Kree. Wie gehen nach Xander“  
„Nach Xander? Müssen wir dorthin?“, fragt er geschockt.  
„Ja und jetzt dahinten ist das Badezimmer, dort gibt es auch Rasierer, nimm eine Dusche oder so“, sagt sie, Yon-Rogg verschwand im Badezimmer. Nach zwanzig Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und Yon-Rogg trat ein, Vers drehte sich zu ihm um und ihr Atem stockte, er war rasiert und ohne Hemd.  
„Wieso bist du ohne Hemd?“, fragt sie neugierig.  
„Warum hast du verhindert, dass ich hingerichtet werde? Und dieses Mal ohne ausreden“, sagte er streng, typisch der Kree-Commander.  
„Ich wollte nie, dass du Stirbst, Yon und als ich erfahren habe, dass du wegen mir hingerichtet werden solltest, konntest ich nicht untätig bleiben“  
„Also war alles, weil du deine Schuld lindern wolltest?“, fragt er und hob seine Augenbrauen, „Dann danke ich dir und du kannst mich ruhig am nächsten Planeten rauslassen“, Vers stürmte nach vorne und schubste ihn.  
„Du blöder Dummkopf, natürlich habe ich dich nicht nur gerettet um meine Schuld zu lindern“, Vers schlug gegen seine Brust, „Ich liebe dich, du Idiot, selbst nach all dem was passiert ist, nachdem du mich angelogen hast“, Yon fing ihre Handgelenke in seinen Händen.  
„Ich habe dich angelogen, weil die höchste Intelligenz uns beide sofort hinrichten gelassen hätte, hätte ich dir die Wahrheit erzählt…-“, er blieb mitten im Satz stehen, als Yon bemerkt was sie genau sagte, „D-Du liebst mich?“, Vers versuchte sich aus seinen Griff zu winden, aber scheitert.  
„Ja, ich weiß es ist sinnlos und kindisch…“, er unterbrach sie, als er seine Lippen auf ihre schlug und sie küsste.  
„Ich liebe dich auch“, sagte er, als Yon-Rogg sich von ihren Lippen löste. Als Vers seine Worte verarbeitete, ließ er ihre Handgelenke los. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren Vers Hände in Yon’s Haaren und zog ihn näher an sie heran. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Yon zog sie an ihre Taille an ihn heran und hob sie hoch, damit sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften wickeln konnte. Er drehte beide um und drückte sie an die Tür. Ihre Hände strichen über seinen Rücken. Yon-Rogg drückte seine wachsende Erregung gegen sie. Vers schnappte nach Luft und Yon-Rogg nutze die Gelegenheit und drückte seine Zunge in ihren Mund. Seine Hände wanderten unter ihr Hemd und streichelten ihre nackte Haut ihrer Hüften. Nach einer Weile hatte Vers genug und zog ihr Hemd über ihre Kopf und ließ es neben die Beiden fallen. Sie hob seinen Kopf von ihrem Hals und küsste ihn erneut. Er drückte drückt ihn und Vers von der Tür und öffnete sie.  
„Wo ist dein Schlafbereich?“, fragte er und knabbert an ihrem Schlüsselbein.  
„Den Flur entlang, rechte Tür“, erklärte sie. Er trug Vers durch den Flur und zu dem Zimmer. Yon-Rogg küsste sie zwischen ihr Brüste, als er sie zum Bett führte. Er legte sie auf das Bett und kroch über sie. Yon-Rogg küsste ihren Bauch bis zu ihrem Hosenbund. Vers zog ihn an seinem Haar hoch zu ihr und küsste ihn. Sie drehte ihn um, damit sie über ihn war und küsste seine Brust, bis zu dem Verschluss seiner Hose. Vers öffnete seine Hose und tat dasselbe mit ihrer. Yon-Rogg drehte beide wieder um, sodass er wieder über ihre war. Er zog ihre Hose und Höschen über ihre Beine und warf sie achtlos hinter sich. Yon-Rogg nahm ihren Körper mit seinen gold-gelben Augen auf. Er küsst sie, als seine Hand zu ihre Muschi wanderte und zwei Finger in ihr engen Eingang drückte. Vers schnappt nach Luft und löst sich von Yon-Rogg‘s Kuss. Er beginnt ihren Hals zu küssen und pumpt seine Finger weiter in sie hinein und heraus. Yon reibt ihren Kitzler mit seinem Daumen und spürte wie sie sich um ihn zusammen zog.  
„Mhm…Yon…Oh Gott-“, stöhnt Vers und hielt sich an Yon-Rogg’s Schulter fest, ihre andere Hand war in seinen Haaren verfangen. Bald waren seine Finger nicht mehr genug für Vers, „Yon, bitte fick mich endlich“, sie konnte das Grinsen von Yon an ihren Hals spüren.  
„Ich dachte, dass ich das bereits tue?“, erklärt Yon Vers.  
„Wenn du mich jetzt nicht richtig fickst, gehe ich und finde einen anderen Kree der es kann“, flüstert Vers ihm in das Ohr und wusste, dass es ihn ärgert. Yon-Rogg knurrt besitzergreifend. Er drückt ihre Brust und rollte ihren harten Nippel zwischen seinen fingern, als er sie leidenschaftlich küsst und seine Zunge in ihren Mund drückt. Vers Hände wanderten zu seiner Hose und drückte seine Erektion. Yon zog ihre Hände von ihm, bevor er seinen Schwanz aus seiner Hose befreit. Vers drückt die Hose seinen Arsch hinunter. Yon drückt langsam den Kopf seines Schwanzes in Vers. In einem schnellem Stoß war Yon-Rogg in Vers enger Muschi begraben. Beide stöhnten laut auf und er gab ihr Zeit sich an ihn anzupassen, bevor er seinen Schwanz aus ihr fast ganz heraus zog und sich langsam zurück drückte. Er setzte sein Tempo eine Weile so fort, bevor Vers seinen Stößen begegnet. Yon stieß schneller und härter in Vers.  
„Oh Gott…Yon…Mhm“, sie zog ihre Nägel über sein Rücken.  
„Vers… du bist so eng“, stöhnten er. Mit jedem seiner Stöße rieb er Vers Kitzler. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und drehte beide um. Vers drückt ihre linke Hand auf seine Brust, als sie begann ihn zu reiten. Sie rollte ihre Hüften. Mit ihrer rechten Hand begann sie ihren Kitzler zu reiben. Als Yon-Rogg spürt wie Vers immer enger um seinen Schwanz wird, setzt er sich auf und Umschlag ihre Taille mit seinen Armen. Er begann zusammen mit Vers zu stoßen.  
„Komm mit mir Vers“, sagt Yon-Rogg. Vers Körper spannt sich an, als sie zum Orgasmus kam. Yon schoss seine heißen Spermien in sie hinein und bedeckte ihre Wände. Vers Kopf fiel in Yon’s Halsbeuge. Er drehte beide auf die Seite, Vers linkes Bein über seinen Hüften, während sein Schwanz immer noch tief in ihr begraben war. Langsam zog er sich aus ihr heraus. Ihre gemischten Flüssigkeiten flossen aus Vers heraus. Yon zog die Lacken über die beiden nackten Körper. Langsam driften beide in tiefen Schlaf ab.  
„Yon, kannst du mir eine Frage ehrlich beantworten?“, fragt Vera schläfrig  
„Hmm“, summt er zustimmend  
„Hätten sie die den Befehl gegeben mich zu töten, damit du überleben konntest, hättest du es getan?“, Yon zog Vers näher an sich heran.  
„Niemals. Ich hätte tausend Tode für dich ertragen. Ich liebe dich. Für immer, Vers“


End file.
